memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-time future
The anti-time future was a future encountered by Jean-Luc Picard during an incident involving Q at the end of 2370. ( ) In this future, the was not destroyed at Veridian III in 2371 and continued to serve as the flagship of the Federation for several more years. About five years prior to the events Picard encountered, the ship was almost decommissioned until Admiral William T. Riker took interest in his old ship and made it his personal flagship. The ship was refitted with a third warp nacelle at some point in the timeline and was equipped with a cloaking device. Picard stepped down as captain of the Enterprise and became an ambassador, before retiring to his vineyards on Earth, where Irumodic Syndrome caused his mental pathways to deteriorate. He married Beverly Crusher, but the couple divorced sometime prior to the events experienced by the Picard of 2370. After their divorce, she kept the Picard surname and took command of the medical ship . Worf and Riker were both interested in courting Deanna Troi, but neither of them did so because of the other person. Troi later died, and Worf and Riker became enemies for the next 20 years. Worf became a member of the Klingon High Council, but his position diminished until he was relegated to the governorship of a small Klingon colony, H'atoria. Geordi La Forge eventually retired from Starfleet, married Leah Brahms and became an author. He had ocular implants to replace his VISOR. Data held the Lucasian Chair at Cambridge University. He added a streak of gray to his hair. He could also use contractions, and seemed to have emotions (as is evidential by the line "she makes me laugh") The Klingons conquered the Romulan Star Empire, and relations between them and the Federation deteriorated significantly. This future was excised when Enterprise''s from three time periods collapsed the anomaly. Thereafter, Q confessed to Picard, that he had been ordered by the Q Continuum to create the anomaly, and thus the anti-time future. Appendices Background information *The ''Star Trek Chronology gives the date for the events of the anti-time future as 2395. However, this assumes that the crew of the Enterprise-D disbanded concurrent with the end of TNG Season 7. No specific date is given in the episode itself. *The normal timeline seen in the Next Generation feature films indicates a divergence from future events depicted in "All Good Things...". The Enterprise-D was destroyed in 2371, Deanna Troi did not die and eventually married Riker, and Worf and Riker did not become enemies as a result. Unlike the anti-time future in which he remained alive, Data died in 2379 in the normal timeline. The only event that holds true to the anti-time future is the replacement of La Forge's VISOR with ocular implants. Apocrypha *The comic series Star Trek: Countdown portrayed Picard as Federation ambassador to Vulcan in 2387, in keeping with the events of the anti-time future, as well as Data being "reborn" through B-4 who still might take up the Lucasian Chair at Cambridge University at a later date. *"The Path to 2409" on the official Star Trek Online website continues the trend of keeping to the anti-time future by having Beverly Crusher leave to assume command of the in 2385. The game also depicts the degrading of Federation-Klingon relations as foretold in "All Good Things...". Anti-time future